She Got Love Back First
by ironbutterfly25
Summary: Damon told her that hate was the first emotion he got back. She got love back first. And it was all because of him. (Set in TVD 4x19 "Pictures of You": the Prom Night episode)


**She Got Love Back First**

* * *

"I feel nothing for you, Damon." He didn't want to admit it. He would never want to admit it but after those piercing words slipped past her soft pink-colored lips he just felt like those words had been true all along. It was like he was just waiting for her to actually say them. Those words were close to the words he prepared himself to hear once Elena takes the cure and becomes human again. In Damon's head, sweet human Elena would say the same words. Well _not really the same_ words but words with the _same meaning_. She wouldn't say that she feels nothing for him. That would be just too harsh and too out of character for human Elena. The word _'nothing'_ would simply come hiding behind her words of _'I care about you Damon. But it's always going to be Stefan.'_ Damon knew it. He was just simply stupid. And weak. _Stupid and weak_ to actually hope and stick around for this long just to face the inevitable let down all over again. It was really ironic. Someone like him who always parade around telling people to stop hoping because hope is a bitch and life just sucks no matter what you do was still often victimize by said hope and life.

His crystal blue gaze watched as Elena walked over to Stefan. His little brother shared a few words with her which eventually led to a slow romantic dance. Sure Damon heard their short exchange but he told himself he didn't. There was that tell-tale painful throbbing in his chest. It had always been there ever since he knew about the sire bond but as of the moment it seemed to grow stronger and stronger that he had to swallow and took a long and deep breath in order to compose himself. His hands moved automatically for the little flask of alcohol he brought with him. He felt his finger turn the cap open and soon enough there was this fine liquid running down his throat and then the satisfying burn of the alcohol dulled the pain he was feeling on his chest.

He couldn't seem to look away from Stefan and Elena. He watched them as his brother dipped Elena oh so graciously. Her back arching beautifully. His hands spanning her small waist. Their eyes locking at each other. A new presence at his side interrupted his musings. He took another long sip from his flask before he took a quick glance on who dared to stand right next to him. He was greeted by a radiant Caroline Forbes. Her hair done up intricately and her immaculate white dress made her gave off an angelic aura. _Klaus would be drooling over her._ Damon thought.

"Thought you wouldn't come, Blondie. After all… You didn't really have a _date_." Caroline shot him a quick glare and he only wiggled his eyebrows at her suggestively. "Still waiting around for wolf boy?" Damon asked as he took another drink from his flask. He noticed that his words were getting slurry. He wondered if he was getting drunk that fast and so early in the evening too. Caroline seemed to give him her usual silent treatment but that wouldn't just do unless she finally tells him to fuck off. He found himself extending his right hand to her. Caroline's baby blue orbs looked at the flask in his hand for a second before her eyes clashed with his.

"Seriously Damon? Are you drunk already?" Caroline asked with that disapproving tone that made Damon giddy inside. _He liked that_. He was misbehaving. And people were bothered by it.

"Maybe… Maybe not. Who really gives a fuck if I am drowning in misery anyway?" Okay. _He was drunk_. Maybe not completely but he was _definitely_ getting there. And did he really just say that out loud? And to _Vampire Barbie_ of all people? The night was just turning for the worse for him. He tried to avoid Caroline's gaze but then she seemed to be studying him. As soon as her eyes left his form, he glanced at her and saw her watching the same pair he had been watching long ago before she had arrived. Damon quickly realized the obvious repeat of events. He remembered a brief memory of a night wherein his emotions were still turned off and he could care less about what happened to anybody. It was a time of one of the many parties held by the Lockwood family at their estate. It was a time when Caroline Forbes was still a clueless human who follows his every whim. _It was the same scene_. Him and Caroline were watching that perfect couple slow-dancing at the dance floor. He could remember Caroline admiring Stefan and Elena with her breathy and dreamy words.

Damon wished Caroline would say the same for the couple before them tonight. _But then she didn't_.

"Why is she dancing with Stefan?" Her tone was curious and highly suspicious at the same time. Damon couldn't help it but to feel a little bit impressed. Long gone was the shallow blonde cheerleader. The woman next to him was deep and wise. He felt his mouth open for some smart comment but when he turned to her he couldn't utter a word out because she was looking at him with… _actual worry_ in her eyes. He swallowed and quickly schooled his features to that of a cool and uncaring one.

"Who knows what's our evil princess is up to at the moment. I can't exactly read her mind." Damon said trying to sound as unaffected as possible even after he caught the sight of Stefan twirling Elena in his arms. "I'm actually getting tired of just standing here and waiting for some shit to happen. So Caroline…" He offered an empty right hand to Caroline and she looked at it like it was some snake going to bite her in any second now. He gave her his best lopsided smile which he knew she would find annoying. "Would you like to dance?" Oh he knew she was going to reject him so coldly. _Maybe he was just looking for more people to reject him tonight._ Once Caroline turns him down, he'll stalk off to Bonnie to receive her rejection as well. Then maybe he'll ask Rebekah next. Surely the blonde bombshell would rather stick a fork into his gut than dance with him. He unconsciously hoped that it would pierce his heart.

"Just one dance!" He heard Caroline say and she was grabbing his hand. He was surprised to then find himself swaying to some cheesy highschool music with Caroline willingly dancing with him.

"Oh I'm dancing with the Mystic Queen! All my dreams just came true!" Damon said in a teasing manner. A glare was received and Caroline was growling at him to shut up. He merely chuckled lowly before he gently twirled her and when she returned to his arms there was a small but genuine smile on her face.

* * *

Dark brown eyes watched carefully as Damon and Caroline settled on the sidelines again after they danced over a song or two. Elena felt like they were dancing longer than that because her eyes felt tired and irritated at the sight of them. She heard Damon tease Caroline that as a gentleman he would get her a proper drink for a normal girl attending a high school prom. Caroline just brushed him off.

"Who are you looking at with such contempt?" Stefan whispered to her ear with a slight mocking tone in his voice.

_**"Nobody."**_ Elena said icily as she brought her eyes back to gazing soullessly into the younger Salvatore's green eyes. She decided to stare at his lips. Surely Damon would have returned by now. _No_. Surely Damon was _watching her_. _Watching them_ wherever he was at the moment. It wouldn't be so bad to kiss Stefan softly. It wasn't something new or foreign to her. She could still remember the kisses they shared. The touches. The sex. But then she couldn't feel anything from the almost insignificant memories. There was _no actual urge_ to relive it again just for the sake of doing it again because it was just _that_ amazing. Because that was what Elena wanted now. _To always feel amazing_. She was leaning in to touch Stefan's lips with hers.

_"You're jealous."_ She was caught off guard by Stefan's statement.

"Of who? I couldn't get jealous anymore Stefan because I can get whatever or whoever I want now… And who I want now.. _is you_." She said with a seductive smile on her pretty face.

"You were watching Damon and Caroline dance. You're jealous." Stefan stated again and this irritated Elena to a whole new level. She needed to get the Salvatores off her back! She needed to use Stefan to make Damon jealous so he would leave her the fuck alone for the night. She could just easily vervain Stefan once he fell in her trap and they were alone somewhere. _But now Stefan fucking Salvatore was saying that she was jealous of Caroline and Damon?!_

"You're funny, Stefan. I like that. How could anyone be jealous of the always second-bests that are Damon and Caroline?" She said with a short cruel laugh after her sentence. "Look at us. We are perfect especially when we are together. Our love was _epic_." She almost threw up the word 'epic'. "So why can't we just have that _epic love_ all over again?" She asked with her doe eyes beaming as innocently as she could manage them to be at Stefan's stoic face. Stefan just rolled his eyes for a moment before he slowly released Elena.

"I'll go get you something to drink. We've been dancing for quite some time now." Stefan said and slipped into the crowd of people surrounding the buffet table. Elena turned herself to where Caroline was still standing alone at. A sinister smirk spread on her face as she walked towards her _best friend_. Caroline immediately saw her and froze on her spot. She noticed that Caroline was looking for words to say but she only managed to utter her name. There was horror written all over her pale face and Elena liked it.

"You look pretty, Caroline. That's an amazing dress." Elena said mechanically. Caroline muttered a soft 'thank you'. "I saw you dancing with Damon a while ago. You two looked perfect for each other. I bet it kind of brought back the sweet days when you were nothing more than Damon's chew toy and sex slave." Elena said with a cruel smile on her face as Caroline stared at her in disbelief.

"This… T-This isn't really you, Elena. You know that! And it's not too late. It would never be too late. And we would never give up on you. Just come back to us… We can always get through things together no matter how difficult life challenges are!" Caroline pleaded as she took a few steps closer to Elena. The blonde tried to reach for Elena's hand but Elena moved away.

"I'm really getting sick of you lot telling me to turn my emotions back on. Why is it so hard to understand that I want to stay this way? You wanted me to have my own free will… To make my own choices. _Wasn't that the reason you and Stefan hated the sire bond so much?_ You guys believed that Damon was controlling me. That he was clouding every decision I make. Now the sire bond is broken and all you still wanted to do is _fix me_!" Elena said without batting an eyelash.

"We are trying to fix you because this isn't you, Elena. You wouldn't want any of this… You wouldn't want to be cold and unfeeling towards others. We are just looking out for you." Caroline argued back. "If you take the cure and be human again then everything will be back to normal. You will be _the old you_." Elena couldn't stand Caroline's words and all she wanted to do was wipe that supposed to be warm and convincing smile plastered on Caroline's radiant face.

_"To be human again…"_ Elena said the words softly… testing each syllable and only finding a bitter taste from them. A classmate passed between Elena and Caroline muttering a polite 'excuse me'.

"That is really a lovely dress, Elena." She heard 'Joana' said and she graciously smiled at her compliment before she grabbed the unknowing girl. Their blonde classmate's green eyes widened at the sudden assault.

"Oh thank you." Elena said sweetly before she brutally snapped the girl's neck. Elena kept the smile on her face firmly as she let the body fall lifelessly on the ground. Several people looked at them and she watched with so much satisfaction as Caroline struggled to gather the body to her lap, blabbing excuses to everyone who tried to help her. Elena slowly backed away from the crowd forming around Caroline.

_"But she's got no pulse!"_ Someone wailed from the crowd and she could make out Caroline's nonsensical reasons. Panic settled over the place as the horrified students wanted to know what _really_ happened to their poor schoolmate. She saw Damon and Stefan rushed to Caroline's side. Stefan quickly volunteered to carry the body while Matt whipped his phone out to call on Sheriff Forbes. Elena caught Damon's blue eyes from the crowd. There was a burning look in his gaze and it thrilled Elena. Surely Damon would chase after her… like he always did. _So she ran_.

* * *

Damon felt his feet ready to move in vampire speed to catch Elena and probably break her neck to prevent her from snapping the necks of others who unfortunately wouldn't be gasping back into life again. But a firm hand stopped him. He looked down to see Bonnie. _"Elena is gone."_ And Damon knew that Bonnie didn't mean _'geographically'._

_"I'll still find her."_ He said before he rushed out of the place to search for Elena. When he stepped out of the venue and into the well-lighted garden, he froze in place when he found a trail of three lifeless bodies thrown carelessly over the pathway. Damon felt like his head was going to explode given all the emotions he was feeling at the moment. _This couldn't be really happening_. He thought to himself. Elena wasn't even killing her victims because she was hungry. There was no way she could eat the prom attendees anyway given the fact that the water supply in Mystic Falls was laced with vervain. Elena was just killing people just to get them off her back… Just to prove that she didn't care about anybody and all she cared about was to get what she wanted. Nothing more. Nothing less. These trail of bodies with broken necks and spines were done by his precious sweet Elena…

No. Elena didn't do this.

_This was his entire fault_.

Her switch was flipped because _he made her do it_.

She was a soulless killing machine now _because of him_.

He fucked up greatly this time.

He dropped his hands to his side. He saw a glimpse of a red gown from a distance. He wanted to chase her. He needed to chase her but he couldn't seem to find the strength. Police cars arrived at the venue. And he saw Liz looking horrified at the trail of bodies. No one could really tell if it was done by a vampire or just by a plain psychotic murderer who couldn't find anything else meaningful to do in her life but to snap teenagers' necks in the way her own little brother's neck was snapped out of place.

He didn't know what kind of cover story the townspeople would buy for this tragic turn of events.

_Maybe it was simply about time for everyone to just move out of Mystic Falls._

* * *

Later that night, Damon returned home alone feeling totally drained. Stefan said that he would stay with Caroline. Blondie had to make and repeat statements about how her classmate, Joana, just dropped dead in front of her eyes. He heard that Matt convinced Rebekah to compel Elena to stop her destructive tendencies and Klaus accepted to do the same for Caroline… _If they found Elena anytime soon that is_. He heard a rustle of clothing from the second floor of the house. Damon groaned and pulled his jacket off of him along with his bow-tie as he ascended the seemingly long staircase of the Salvatore Boarding House. He soon stopped in front of the door leading to his room. He heard another rustle. _Someone was definitely inside his room_. He wished that it was Silas or whoever that could just easily kill him right on the spot because it didn't matter. He was already feeling _a little too dead_ on the inside anyway. He pushed the door open just to be greeted by that dreadful cherry-colored dress.

Elena was sprawled lazily on his humungous bed. Her body propped elegantly to the side as she reads some worn out book… It wasn't some worn out book really. _It was his diary… way back from 1864_. "You were such a naïve boy back then… So green… and so shallow. No wonder Katherine didn't really love you." Damon wanted to rip her hands off of his diary. He saw his precious old chest opened carelessly with various contents from it scattered on the floor. He noticed that some old pictures were torn into pieces. He felt anger rise into his veins. He was on the edge already. He couldn't tell how long he could take this… He was on the brink of lashing out. And he knew that nothing good would be achieved if he and Elena lashed out at each other. But he was afraid he wouldn't be able to stop it.

"What are you doing here? Did you run out of teenagers to kill?" Damon asked his tone dripping with clear annoyance as he started to unbutton his white undershirt as calmly as possible.

"Why are you being so cold and judgy, Damon? It's not like you haven't done things like that." Elena said as she turned a page on his old diary. "_Actually you were so much worse that I think I would have a hard time living up to your standards._" Elena said with a shrug. "I was just trying to get things the way I want them to be. You guys wouldn't simply leave me be. So I lashed out. As simple as that. _Didn't you snap Jeremy's neck when I didn't give you what you wanted back then?"_ Elena felt bile rise when she mentioned her brother's name. She kept on saying harsh things but then she seemed to be confused why exactly she was saying those cruel words to Damon. She had hurt him already tonight… And this was just…

"Are you done? Can you please just leave? I want to have some _goodnight_ sleep." Damon said with his back turned on her. She couldn't see the agonized look on his handsome face. Damon felt like ripping his own heart out. He didn't need a reminder of his past transgressions. He knew them. He would always know them. Hearing those just made him want to simply crumble into dust.

"You didn't go looking for me tonight." She was right and he wouldn't deny that. He didn't look for her. He didn't have the strength to do so. _He was just that weak and useless_.

"Why Elena? Did you want me to come chasing after you? I'm sorry. I thought you needed some space." He said as he moved to unbuckle the belt holding his pants. He turned to face her. "_A lot of space_. Newbie vampire with a flipped humanity switch and all." He added. They stared at each other heatedly for a moment. "What more do you want from me, Elena?" Damon asked with all seriousness and sincerity. He needed her to get the fuck out of his room before he could just spontaneously combust on that very spot.

"I'm hungry." Elena said casually as she threw his diary on the floor and slipped off of his bed. She sauntered towards him and carefully placed her delicate palms over his unclothed chest. She made a pleased sound as she traced his pectoral muscles teasingly. "I'm hungry." She repeated as she looked up to stare into his glassy eyes.

"You know where the blood bags are kept. Help yourself." Damon said with a smile before he turned away from her. He wasn't able to slip into the comfort of his bathroom because Elena had him pinned on the wall next to its archway a second later.

_"I'm talking about a different kind of hunger."_ Elena said lowly as she pressed her body against his. The muscles on Damon's jaw clenched tight as he tried to control himself when she proceeded to rub herself deliciously against him. He could feel the entirety of her gorgeous body even with that pretty prom dress of hers still standing on their way. "Why do you refuse to touch me? Don't you like me this way, Damon? I know you actually do." She whispered hotly against his lips.

_"No, I don't."_ He replied truthfully and watched as Elena glared at him coldly. _"Not one bit."_ He spat as coldly as her glare could be.

"You're lying. This is what you ever wanted. Me finally accepting you… loving you… without all of the annoying self-righteousness of the helpless human Elena Gilbert. I bet you just wanted a Katherine who actually loved you in some way." Elena said as her nails dug into his chest. He didn't even flinch. Damon felt something change slowly inside of him as he looked down icily at Elena.

_"And that's not you."_ Elena was taken aback by his cold response. She didn't understand what he was telling her. Not you? What did that even mean?

"What?" She found her voice asking softly with just a tiny bit of insecurity and astonishment.

_"You're not what I want."_ He said and Elena felt something stir inside her as her doe eyes searched Damon's face for the truth of his words. To her absolute horror, she couldn't read him. _"Not like this. Never like this."_ Damon said. Elena felt a sudden anger flare up inside her.

"But didn't you fall for Katherine just like this?" Damon's brows furrowed together. Why did she even care all of a sudden? Like that mattered to him now. He was simply exhausted and just wanted to get this night over with.

"And she wasn't what I wanted." Damon replied making Elena more confused. "You're just like Katherine right now. And I didn't want someone like her. Surely I don't want you now." He couldn't believe the words that just slip past his mouth. Elena just looked at him with those chocolate-colored eyes of hers. For a moment Damon thought that she looked hurt. He pushed her off of him as gently as he could manage but she still stumbled backwards with his 'gentle' force. "And why does it matter how I want you? You feel _nothing_ for me, remember?" He said bitterly before proceeding to light the fireplace in his room up.

The seconds seemed to past by like hours to him making him feel more tired of just about everything. Surely Elena should be done toying with him now. He felt pretty beaten up already. Oh he wished that she didn't plan to have this talk all night just so she could cut him more with her cruel words.

"I lied. I just said that to hurt you." He heard Elena say. He couldn't hold back his groan after that confession.

"Mission accomplished, my dear. Now I believe your night is complete so maybe it's time for you to leave." Damon said quickly.

"You're throwing me out?" Damon was an inch away from snapping. He was so near that edge already… _So fucking near._

"You moved out, Elena. You are living your happy vampire life with your new bestie Rebekah in case you've forgotten. You have no reason to be here anymore." Damon said as his hands itched to get rid of all of his clothes so he could finally hop into his shower.

"I'm staying for the night. And I'm sleeping here." She said stubbornly as she pointed to his bed.

"Okay then. Your wish is my command, oh dear princess." Damon bowed to her mockingly before he made a beeline towards the exit.

"Where are you going?" Elena asked hurriedly as she flashed in front of him.

"In one of the guestrooms." Damon answered her just for the sake of answering her. Elena was bothered by how Damon was treating her. And she couldn't stop the form of dread flooding her veins bit by bit as Damon kept looking at her with that _fed up_ look on his face. She was afraid she had hurt him so bad. She was afraid that she pushed him too much. She was afraid. Why was she afraid? She shouldn't be afraid because her switch was flipped!

_"Don't leave. I want you here."_ She stated simply… commanding him to do her wishes. Damon gave her a calculating look.

"If you just want someone to fuck then you are welcome to go out and find one, Elena. Maybe Stefan would be willing… _or not_." He said coldly and she swallowed.

"What? Damon Salvatore is too good for hate sex now?" Elena taunted. Damon felt the muscles in his arms twitch as he pulled himself back from doing anything… _too drastic_. He wanted to simply run out of the room because he believed that he shouldn't let himself be treated that way. _But then a part of him just wanted to take her… claim her… and show her what she wanted and maybe more._ Because a part of him still _hoped_ that his Elena was inside there somewhere. The Elena that felt _even a little_ for him. That maybe if he slept with her he would see the Elena he loved at some point in the whole act. But then that was just too delusional. He thought. He wouldn't be the one to bring Elena's humanity back. He wasn't that significant to her to play that role in her grand tragic life. For sure that was his little brother's role. Besides after all of this was over, it would all be rainbows and butterflies for Stefan and Elena and doom and gloom for him.

Suddenly, Elena was advancing on him again. She pushed him against the wall and he couldn't feel any more vulnerable and pathetic at the moment. "Maybe if you sleep with me I'll let you leave." She said alluringly. "You know you want to, Damon. You've been watching me hungrily all night. You were jealous of Stefan." Elena taunted as she pressed herself against him again. "You looked so pathetic a while ago… out there on the sidelines… in the cold… Always only the second best." Something clicked inside Damon and before he knew what was happening, his right hand cupped Elena's jaw roughly and pulled her face up to receive his brutal kiss. She moaned upon contact and this egged him on. He pried her soft lips open to indulge in the sweet taste of that small wicked mouth. Maybe if he closed his eyes then he could fool himself that he was just making love to Elena… _just Elena_… Maybe he could forget that she wasn't really feeling anything for him right now and was just using him as a sex toy to obtain some form of release. He kissed her roughly. It was all teeth and tongue and considering that Elena was so inexperienced compared to him she could barely keep up. _Good_. He thought. _She wanted a fuck. He would give her a hard fuck_. He soon tasted her blood on his tongue and he greedily sucked on her wounded bottom lip.

He couldn't remember when he ripped the front of her dress. The next thing he knew he was palming those beautiful pair of breasts Elena possessed. He heard her moan in pain and struggled to loosen his grip a little but he wouldn't budge. _She wanted this_. That was all he could think of. Something just shifted from within him. _He just suddenly didn't care anymore._ "Damon!" Elena gasped out loud as he bit on one of her tender nipples. She tried to push him away. He pushed her back in response. He slammed her against the wall so hard that the whole house seemed to rattle with his force. An old painting fell on the floor unnoticed by the both of them. Elena could feel his impressive erection straining against his pants and she wanted to reach for it. But Damon had hoisted her up. Her legs wrapped securely around his waist as he bunched her skirts up her hips. She heard a tear and saw the useless piece of fabric that was her underwear thrown carelessly away over Damon's shoulder.

She struggled against him. She wanted to touch him but he grabbed both of her wrists in a vice grip. He held them tightly in his left hand above her head. He squeezed them together so tight that Elena felt her bones crack. Something was definitely wrong with Damon. It scared her. Her chest was heaving. She felt him bit down on her breast again and she couldn't help it but to cry out. He managed to lower his pants with just one hand and Elena looked down to see his face as she wantonly pressed her dripping core against his newly-freed erection.

Damon looked up at her as he teased her little opening with the moist head of his cock. He grinned at her and she swallowed. That grin was familiar to her and yet it felt like it was such a long time ago since she had last seen that. "Spread yourself wide for me, Elena. I'm here to deliver the fucking you oh so want." He hissed cruelly on her ear. With a sudden burst of power, Elena broke free from Damon's hold. _But he was already inside her_. Fully. Completely. She could feel him throbbing inside. The familiar hard length of his cock sliding in and out of her. She knew this feeling. She knew that she used to love this feeling. But then it was so different from the last time they had been together. Her nails dug into his shoulders as he pounded into her with an unpredictable and rough pace.

Elena didn't really notice that she was moving against him… struggling against Damon. She was trying to push him out and off of her but to no avail. He was so much stronger than her.

She realized that she didn't want this.

Not like this.

"_You're not what I want. Not like this. Never like this."_ She remembered his words from earlier that night.

She wanted Damon to stop. She needed him to stop.

_That wasn't him…_

_That wasn't them…_

_That wasn't **her**…_

Damon grabbed onto her hips tightly and changed the angle of his thrusts ever so slightly. Elena's eyes widened as he hit that particular overly-sensitive spot inside her that could always make her toes curl and her body stiffen in delight. She held onto him as if her life depended on him. She buried her face in the strong curve of his neck. Her fingers tangled into his sweaty tousled dark locks and pulled on them as she moaned loudly without any shame.

He kept that pace and soon enough Elena was a writhing mess against him. They were both covered in a heavy torrent of sweat and the room smelled so strongly of sex. She could feel her essence running down her thighs and maybe making a puddle on the polished hardwood floor of Damon's room. The tight knot in her belly started to coil tighter and faster. She was chanting his name like a prayer. _She was so close_… All she needed was another long thrust… another deep thrust… another brutal thrust. She felt his hand slip easily between their tangled bodies and then she was simply screaming out his name as she arched her back. His fingers worked expertly on her swollen clit and it didn't take long for her to come undone right against him. She trembled and trembled uncontrollably but he showed her no mercy. She became too sensitive after that mind-blowing orgasm that she somehow started to feel pain in his thrusts because of the overstimulation. She softly whispered on his ear to stop… to slow down… _But he wasn't hearing her_.

"Damon…!" She groaned out as she used all the strength she could muster to push him off but again he pushed right back at her… into her… easily thwarting her power. Damon's hands suddenly let go of her and for a moment, she thought that he was dropping her so she clung to him as tightly as she could. His arms stretched out beside her small form as he braced himself on the wall. His thrusts had become a lot harder. His vampire strength pounded her right into the wooden wall. Damon noticed the wall creaking against Elena's weight. He couldn't seem to make himself slow down though. He was so close to that heavenly bliss he denied himself to have for so long.

It didn't take long for him to feel that tell-tale tightening of his balls as his thrust become more frantic. Elena was still trembling against him. Her wet walls contracted deliciously around his thick length. "Bite me." He growled into her ear. He thought she didn't hear him or was simply so over the edge that she didn't understand him. But then he felt a pair of sharp fangs ripped into the side of his neck with such care. Elena hit a vein spot on and his blood flooded her mouth. She moaned in satisfaction as she fed from him greedily. Her hunger for blood and sex was quickly quenched by Damon.

He slammed into her one last time. His body growing rigid. The force of his last thrust finally broke the wood behind Elena. The splinters dug into her back and she howled in pain. But she could feel his manhood pulsing hotly inside her as his warm seed filled her core. Pleasure and pain mingled and mixed into one. She heard another loud crack and felt a huge splinter pressed into the delicate skin of her back. She flinched as she tried to get away from it but Damon was fast enough. He pulled them both off of the destroyed wall. He fell onto his back into the comfort of his bed. He was still hard inside Elena. Still pulsating with warmth and she couldn't help but moan because of the feeling of being joined with Damon. She fell bonelessly against his chest. Her dark curly hair scattered around them. She felt gentle fingers pick the splinters off of her back easily until none was left but a bloodied and yet flawless olive skin.

He soon moved to lay her on the bed. He pulled out of her much to her dismay and he seemed to refuse to look at her face. She watched him fix himself in his pants before he finally gathered the courage to look at her. She watched his blue eyes widened as he gazed at her. _"Elena…"_ His voice sounded so soft and worried and _so Damon_. He reached out and touched her cheeks. His large and warm hands cradled her small heart-shaped face. She blinked curiously and dreamily at him. That was when she felt something thick and heavy rolled down her left cheek.

_There were tears on her face._

She watched the guilt crawl into his image. And for a moment she expected herself to mock him… to say cruel things to him. But none came. She just looked at him. "I hurt you… I'm so sorry." He said. He looked so beautiful… so broken. And all she wanted to do was to pull him in her arms and cradle him against her bosom for the rest of her undead life. And to his utter surprise, she did just that. She pulled him onto her. Her prom dress cocooned them in a flurry of pink, red, white, black, and warmth. They just stayed like that holding each other for the rest of the night. Not talking. _Just feeling_.

* * *

"Why did you cry?" Damon whispered to her in the early hours of dawn as he played with the red streaks on Elena's hair. Her prom dress lay tattered and useless on the floor. The fire on the fireplace had died down. It had been hours but the both of them still didn't get even an hour of sleep.

"You were mad at me… I… I was afraid you'd leave me. I didn't want to lose you." She replied as she stared at the glittering stones on her daylight ring resting upon his naked chest contentedly. He pulled her tight against him. Their bodies molded into one another like pieces of a puzzle. _A beautiful and yet complicated fit_.

"Never." He promised her and Elena smiled.

Damon told her that _hate_ was the first emotion he got back.

_She got **love** back first._

And it was because of him.

"We didn't get to dance at the prom…" Elena whined softly against his chest as she puckered her lips to plant kisses all over his satin-like skin. Damon shifted next to her to do what she wanted.

The sun was soon rising…

Elena found herself swaying to a romantic music she couldn't really hear and wearing nothing but Damon Salvatore's discarded white undershirt from last night. Her head rested weightlessly on his bare shoulder. Her arms wrapped possessively around his body. She let out a satisfied sigh.

She knew then that no matter what happened the both of them would always _survive_.

* * *

AN: Thank you for reading! And please do leave some reviews! :)


End file.
